Witness Protection
by CattyCat
Summary: My whole world had changed. Everything I loved was taken away in the time span of about ten minutes. I’m writing the events that took place in my dairy, about the time I was placed in the Witness Protection Program.
1. Confused By Right

**A.N.: Hey, I have another story. This chapter is going to be really short because I'm really busy and wrote it really quickly, so pardon any errors. Also, I'll be looking for a beta at some point too. I hope you guys like and review for me, please?

* * *

**

**Summary: My whole world had changed. Everything I loved was taken away in the time span of about ten minutes. I'm writing the events that took place in my dairy, about the time I was placed in the Witness Protection Program.

* * *

**

**Witness Protection**

_**Confused By Right**_

Dear Dairy/Journal thing:

They never told me. They never told me anything. Especially the part where I had to be put in the Witness Protection Program to be Lightning Girl. Yeah, I know. Most normal people get placed in the Witness Protection Program for ordinary things, you know, like witnessing a crime or getting involved with the mafia. But no, not me. I had to go and leave Indiana because the Federal Bureau of Investigation, a.k.a. the FBI, didn't want me to jeopardize their mission of putting criminals behind bars.

It's like, one day, Jill and Allen come to my house and tell me to pack my stuff. I can't tell anyone I'm going and I can't tell anyone goodbye. Now, I've seen these kind of things on movies before. That one with the Olsen twins where they have to go to Australia (don't ask, Ruth made me watch it, she said it would be cute, gag) and others like that, but I'm telling you now, everything in those movies are lies. And about the FBI taking all of your loved ones, yeah, that's not happening. I mean, I open the door and get ransacked by the FBI and they take me away.

The agent is looking over here; I can't let him see the tears running down my face blotting the journal I'm writing in. I never wanted to leave Indiana if I had known this would happen, I never would have agreed to the FBI's deal. They said I could still go to school and have my life, well, look how wrong they were. The only thing they're letting me keep besides my clothes and pictures of Rob is Chigger. He's locked in a kennel right now. Chigger hates kennels.

I have no idea what I'm going to do, I mean, I love Rob and my family. I can't just leave them. And how will Ruth survive without me? This is sort of like that really old movie my dad watched at Christmas time, the one where the guy wishes that he had never been born, only, this is real. Very real.

So now, here I am stuck on a plane going hell knows where to live. I have no way of contacting any of my family, or Rob, and I'm stuck next to an old grumpy agent for an undetermined amount of time. I have no idea what's coming next, I have no idea of anything, all I know is that it's all because of my powers. I'm so lost right now. I think I want my family and Rob right now.

The price of my freedom is saving other people's lives. I wonder if my sanity can sustain it.

Later,

Jessica Mastriani

P.S. What happened to free rights?

* * *

**A.N.: So, how was it? Ah, it's a new idea; I'll get it eventually. Also: I'm looking for a beta for this story, apply by review or email. Also: REVIEW**

**-Catty**


	2. Different Place, Same Attitude

**A.N.: This chapter is dedicated to **flonshoe** for being the first to review last chapter. I would like to thank everybody who did review and I hope you guys will do it again!**

**Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns Jessica Mastriani and Rob Wilkins, unfortunately, but I own everyone else!

* * *

**

Summary: My whole world had changed. Everything I loved was taken away in the time span of about ten minutes. I'm writing the events that took place in my dairy, about the time I was placed in the Witness Protection Program.

* * *

flonshoe**: Thank you for being my first reviewer. And a beta is sort of like an editor, they correct spelling and grammar and stuff. But, my spelling and grammar is pretty good, so I really just need a beta for details, because I _suck_ at making my chapters juicy with details.**

Quietly Losing Control**: No she wouldn't, because then, I wouldn't have a story. And Rob might be in it, I'm not sure. And I have no idea who the Arctic Monkeys are.**

PrudencePiperHalliwell**: Thankies Nik!**

maliaphire**: I really need a beta for details, as I mentioned, so, we'll see. I'm not quite sure of anyone yet.**

ceecee star pops**: I don't know yet if Rob will be in it, I haven't thought that far ahead.**

sing to the stars**: Lol, thanks for the review.**

goth**: Really? I knew that there's a new 1-800 coming out sometime next year, but I hadn't heard about Jess and Rob not being together in the beginning of it. That's very interesting.**

iluvmybeagle**: Thanks so much!**

desesperado en amor**: Thanks!**

Uh.yeah**: I haven't even seen the summary of the new book yet. Do you know it? If you do, can you send it to me or something, I would like to know. Yeah, I looked back and noticed the spelling error, I did say I wrote it quickly, but sorry about that anyway.**

Querida1607**: I know it was short, I'm sorry, I wrote it quickly, but I promise this chapter will be longer.**

Frolicking Bananas**: I actually hate that movie, but it was a good reference for what I wanted to say, and yes, I will make this chapter longer, I promise!**

**

* * *

Witness Protection**

_**New Place, Same Attitude**_

Dear Diary/ Journal Thing:

And they took me to West Haven, Connecticut. Isn't that just grand? I would have been even more upset if we were going to somewhere like Oregon, but it's still Connecticut. I looked at a map on the way to my new home and I saw that Connecticut is the third smallest state in the United States. Of course, the two smallest are Rhode Island and Delaware. But fun facts: the Connecticut state bird is the American robin and their state flower is the mountain laurel and their state tree is the white oak. The cardinal is _so_ much better.

They told me in the car that I would be attending West Haven High School by the name of Jamie Marsters. Yeah, I know, it sounds stupid. The people I'm going to live with I will have to call "Mom" and "Dad" and my little brother, "Trent."

This is bad already. I don't only have a bad feeling about it, I just can see it. It's awful.

So hello, Diary! My name is Jamie Marsters and I'm 17 moving to West Haven, Connecticut, from my hometown in Illinois because my father got a new job here!

That sounds stupid, even to me.

I haven't met my new family yet, but I do wonder if they're aliens. You know, they might have come from outer space to take me hostage and ransom some money from the U.S. Government. Okay, now I sound insane.

I've lived in the same town with the same people all my life, I've never had to move to a different school with a different lifestyle. I mean, new people sometimes moved into our small town in Indiana and I saw what they went through, but can I really do that? I don't know if I'm strong enough.

All this would be so much easier if I had Rob here with me. I've been gone for less than 24 hours and I already miss him terribly. I wonder if he even knows I'm gone yet. I wonder if he even cares…

And now I'm being stupid. Rob loves me, he would never forget about me, right? Well, he never has actually said those three special words to me, but I know he does. He's just too scared to admit it. God, I hope I'm right.

Oh, the flight attendant just announced that we landed. Time to play the lie. I'll right more later.

XoXoXo

Okay, so here's how everything went down:

I got off the plane and went with the nice FBI man to get my bags and Chigger. Then we took the one hour journey in the car to get to the house I was supposed to be living in from now on. The FBI man carried one of my bags while I carried the others. (Those things weighed a Goddamn ton!) We put Chigger on a leash and the FBI man held that as well. Then _they_ answered.

Mother: Oh, so you must be Jamie! It's nice of you to come live with us.

Father: Oh, yes! It's an absolute pleasure!

Brother: (Sticks out tongue behind parents' back)

Me:

_They _started asking me a bunch of questions about myself. Is it to late to plead mute? I think they started getting sick of my silence, so they showed me where my room was and went to talk to the nice FBI man. I was shocked when I walked in there. It was _exactly_ like my room back in Indiana. With the exception of the dormer windows and some of my more personal things, of course. I'm sure that if I wanted those things, I could ask the FBI and get them. I should do it to piss them off.

Anyway, I started to unpack and put everything in this room like it was in my room. I saw a computer in the corner. That's something I had never had in my room. I wonder if I can get away with emailing Mike and telling him where I am and to send Rob…Chigger jumped right onto the bed and settled down. But, he did seem to notice my distress, he was making little whining noises and looking at me with those cute little eyes.

The little brother called me out to tell me dinner is ready. I hadn't even noticed that I was hungry until my stomach growled right then. The little kid laughed. Chigger jumped off the bed and stood protectively in front of me. He even growled at the little kid. (What was his name again? God, I don't like them.) Then the kid ran in the direction I presumed to be the kitchen or dining room area.

Mother: Sit, Jamie, or your food will get cold.

Father: So, Jamie, tell us a little bit about you.

Me: First off, my name is Jess, not Jamie. Secondly, you people are not my parents. You're just the people the FBI hired to track me. How much are they paying you guys anyway? Cause, you know, I'm sure my family will easily double or triple it if you send me back to Indiana.

Mother: I'm sorry, but while you're here, your name is Jamie. So go on and tell us a little bit about yourself.

Me: I'm seventeen. My boyfriend, Rob Wilkins, is nineteen and works at his uncle's car repair shop. He also drives a motorcycle. I have two brothers, Doug and Mike. Doug is 22 and Mike is 19. Doug is schizophrenic and Mike is a computer nerd. My best friend, Ruth, is obsessed with her weight and her twin brother, Skip, has a huge crush on me. At school, I get my kicks out of beating up football players for making fun of my brother or Ruth. I spend a lot of time in detention and I don't even think I'll be looking at colleges.

The rest of dinner was silent with the exception of Chigger eating off my plate. It's too bad they got stuck with me, they seem like nice people. Sort of.

Time to sleep,

Jessica Mastriani/ Jamie Marsters

* * *

**A.N.: I know, it took me _too_ long to finish this. Blame my brain. I've had too much on it lately. If you give me nice reviews I'll try to have it up very quickly.**


	3. School Is For Fools

**A.N.: This chapter is dedicated to **Audioslaved** for being the first to review to the last chapter. I would like to give special thanks to **Audioslaved, dontcry4me, maliaphire, Querida1607, **and** sing-to-the-stars** for reviewing to both chapters.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns Jessica Mastriani and Rob Wilkins, unfortunately, but I own everyone else!**

**Summary: My whole world had changed. Everything I loved was taken away in the time span of about ten minutes. I'm writing the events that took place in my dairy, about the time I was placed in the Witness Protection Program.

* * *

**

Audioslaved**: Thanks for the review!**

sing-to-the-stars**: Ow! My brain hurts now! You know, you shouldn't hit the head of the person writing the story you want to read. I'm sorry!**

Querida1607**: Thanks for reviewing!**

maliaphire**: You'll find out about school in this chapter.**

Mediatorgrrl**: You love my genre? Thanks, I feel appreciated. I actually started a forum to talk about the secrets of the new book. I'm not quite sure if anything is true…yet. But you can go there and ask some more.**

dontcry4me**: Thanks! And I _live_ in CT too. Actually, I used to live in West Haven, but I moved. And yes, in size, CT is the third smallest state. And the state bird is the American Robin, you just don't know all the facts of the state.**

**

* * *

**

**Witness Protection**

**_School Is For Fools_**

Dear Diary/ Journal thing:

I had to spend a week getting to know me "new family" before I went to school. It was more than awful. It was the most horrific thing in the history of horrific things. They were so plan and boring. The father was an accountant and the mother was a secretary at his firm. The son was in middle school, sixth grade. And supposedly, the little annoying kid is smart for his age too. I can't see it, but whatever.

And by the way, yeah, my new family, they don't let me use the phone. Of course, they _do_ know who I'm going to call. But, why can't they let me do it anyway? I mean, I'm responsible…sort of.

Anyway, back to the meeting of the family. The father and mother had nine-to-five jobs. So, after the little kid came home from school, I had to baby sit him until they came home a little after five each night. I could tell after the first day it was going to be annoying. This kid is from Hell, I swear! All he wanted to do all day was play hide-and-seek and tag. He never sat down. Aren't kids that young supposed to take naps ever once in a while?

During the day when I was the only one in the house, I went outside to take a look around. All of the houses here are two or three family houses. I've never seen any of these before. I mean, I grew up in Indiana where practically everyone lived in a modernized barn. But here, everything was compacted and bigger. There were also a _lot_ of cars. It's no wonder I couldn't sleep. I counted, there were forty-three cars that passed me in ten minutes. We wouldn't even get twenty cars on prom night! And that's the biggest thing in our town. And some people didn't have driveways, so their cars were parked on the street. It was odd to say the least. I've also learned the West Haven is pretty dirty. Well, I don't mean that in a bad way, but there was a lot of litter and a lot of people's lawns were unkempt. My mother would have a heart attack if she came anywhere close to here. To her, this would be worse than the Grits, it would be the Ghetto.

So, anyway, the week passed by slow. They did let me go on the computer and the Internet. I still had Mike's IM address, so the first thing I did was download AIM. It wasn't too hard, for me. But then again, I'm not a computer nerd like Mike is. The first thing I did when I got it was add Mike and Ruth to my buddy list. It was about four in the afternoon here, so it would be three there. (God, doesn't the time zone thing suck?) But, lucky me, Mike was on. I knew I couldn't talk to him very long, the FBI is going to be keeping track on everything I'm doing.

Me: Hi, Mike!

Mike: Who's this?

Me: It's your sister, numbskull!

Mike: Jess? Everyone's so worried about you! Where are you?

Me: …I can't tell you. All I can tell you is that I'm safe. Can you do me a favor?

Mike: Yeah, anything Jess…

Me: Tell everyone I miss them, and tell Rob that I love him and I'm sorry.

Mike: Sure, no problem.

Me: Oh, and give this to Rob as well: **W**e **H**ave **C**on**t**rol. Got that? And, remember the bold.

Then I signed off. I hope he'll get that. If he doesn't, then he's stupid. Of course, later I looked back on my map of Connecticut and saw that not only is there a West Haven, but there's also a West Hartford, damn. That definitely sucks.

I got to go. The people are here now.

xoxoxoxo

Back. Well, the people told me that they weren't going to wait a week for me to be settled in, I was going to school tomorrow. How fun will that be?

I swear, I hate them. I haven't even spent an entire week with them and I already hate them. This is the kind of thing that makes kids come back home after running away. You know what I mean? I seriously took my family and my town for granted, and now that I'm in a situation that _sucks_, I miss all that.

Anyway, it's now about twelve. Sleepy-time for me. It feels earlier though. That's the thing about moving into another time zone, when you go to sleep at twelve, it feels like eleven. And I even get to wake up later too. I'm lucky I didn't have to go the other way. Now that, would have _sucked_.

xoxoxo

Ahhh, morning. See, I would like it a whole lot better if I hadn't been forced to wake up at six-thirty. It's insane, really. School here starts at seven-thirty, and "Mom" was going to be driving me until I got my license. And did I tell you? They're going to let me get my license as soon as I can. And they're paying for insurance _and_ buying me my own car. If I didn't know any better, I would think they were trying to win me over.

Okay, now I'll get to the school: it's a giant U. I'm serious! The whole school, all three floors, is in a U shape. It's kind of creepy. Anyway, when I first got in, I had to go to my guidance counselor and get my schedule done. Of course, when I got my new name, my slate was wiped clean. It's awesome. I don't have a record anymore! And all my classes on the record with my new name had honors classes in them. So, can the class please tell me where I was placed? Yes, you in the back. Um…the honors classes maybe. Right you are little dude.

But this school, yeah, it's huge! I mean, I've lived my whole life in a town where the high school has never reached over five hundred students. I asked my guidance counselor when I was getting my schedule made, and she said that the high school population reached _two thousand_ this year.

They called someone down to guide me to my classes for the first few days. Said person was supposed to introduce me to new people as well as catch me up in the classes I'm taking. Yeah, they're in like every one of them by the way. My head, which had been casually looking out at the ocean in the window, shot straight at the door when I heard the knock.

Girl: You called me down here?

Guidance Counselor: Yes, I did. You are going to have the responsibility of showing Miss Marsters around the school. She's new here and needs a little help settling in.

Girl: Sure, that'd be no problem.

Guidance Counselor: Thank you. Is there anything you want to add Jamie?

Me: …

Guidance Counselor: Well, okay then! Here's your schedule and if you have any problems, with anything, you know where to find me.

I get up and out of the room. The girl follows me and then walks next to me. I stopped and looked down at my schedule. Hm… A.P. Chemistry, where would this be?

Girl: Let me see your schedule. Oh, A.P. Chemistry, that's with me. Follow me. My name's Theresa Flood. A lot of people make jokes about it, you know, cause it sounds like there-is-a-flood. Get it? _Weird little laugh_. So, what's your name?

Me: Je-Jamie. Jamie Marsters.

Girl: Oh, where are you from?

Me: Illinois.

This lying thing won't be too hard as long as I don't mess up like I almost just did. I will definitely need to be more careful next time. Anyway, Theresa seems nice enough. Brainy type though, I've never been into them much. Well, with the exception of Ruth. I should probably start paying attention to my Chemistry teacher.

Later,

Jamie Marsters (The lying fool)

* * *

**A.N.: Okay, so I know it took me a while, but I got it out. And you can review to make me happy. Please?**


	4. Pinky And The Brain

**A.N.: This chapter is dedicated to **sing-to-the-stars** for being the first to review last chapter. I would like to give special thanks to **maliaphire, Querida1607, **and** sing-to-the-stars** for reviewing to every chapter.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns Jessica Mastriani and Rob Wilkins, unfortunately, but I own everyone else!**

**Summary: My whole world had changed. Everything I loved was taken away in the time span of about ten minutes. I'm writing the events that took place in my dairy, about the time I was placed in the Witness Protection Program.

* * *

**

sing-to-the-stars**: I'll have Rob come find Jess…eventually.**

Querida1607**: I actually already explained it if you read carefully, but I'll reinforce it in this chapter.**

maliaphire**: You'll have to wait and see!**

Mediatorgrrl**: Rob a knight in shining armor? I like that idea, you don't mind if I steal it form you do you?**

dontcryforme**: Yeah, I know what you mean. It's an easy mistake to make.**

**Witness Protection**

**Pinky And The Brain**

Dear Diary/ Journal Thing:

Because the parental authorities were away at work, they arranged that someone else would be driving me home from school each day. Unfortunately, it had to be a girl named Kimmi Barnes. She was in a few of my classes, my A.P. classes. She's smart and all, it's just that she's a total bitch. So here's whole the whole thing went:

Kimmi: Hey, are you the new girl?

Me: What gave you that idea?

Kimmi: Well, I'm supposed to drive you home after school. Your parents work with my mother and asked if I would do it.

Me: That's nice, but I think I would rather walk.

Kimmi: Oh, well, you know I was told to drive you. And do you even know where your house is? I mean, you've lived here for what, like a week? And why would you walk when you can get a ride?

In the distance I could faintly here the purr of a motorcycle. I could hear it getting louder with each passing second. It made me feel even more miserable when the guy went right past me. It obviously wasn't Rob. Well, of course it wasn't Rob. The clue I gave him was stupid. I mean, WHCT. He would never get that that stood for the city and state I was in.

Kimmi: Hey! Are you even listening to me?

Me: Um…No.

Kimmi: sigh Just come on. My car's over here.

I was literally dragged into the car. Jeez, I think someone needs a chill pill. And you'll never believe what this chick listened too. Are you guessing? Well, you're wrong anyway, it's Simple Plan. I'm not saying that I don't like them, but I do have to say that they are so totally emo. I never pegged her for that kind of person. Now, why do I hate her?

Then I got an idea…

Me: Hey, Kimmi, do you have a cell phone?

Kimmi: Yeah, of course. Why don't you have one?

Me: Even if I did, I wouldn't be allowed to call the person I want to.

She handed it over, thank God. With the music on, even if the FBI was listening in, they wouldn't have the equipment in the car to listen over it. And I haven't seen any white vans around lately. So I dialed the number that was engraved in my heart for eternity.

He picked up after about five rings. And he said hello. But I could tell he was in the process of eating something, as his hello was sort of muffled.

Me: Hi.

I could hear the food that was in his mouth being spit out. "Jess. Oh my God, where are you? We've been looking everywhere!"

Me: Rob, listen to me. They took me. But you know that already don't you? And I don't have long now. So, here's what I want you to do: don't talk to them, at all. Got that? Whatever they say is a lie. And I want you to trace this call. Back to the location, got it? And then come to the high school here. You'll find me, I swear.

Rob: Jess? Why can't you just tell me where you are? I cot that clue, but I didn't understand-"

Me: Rob? I said I didn't have a lot of time, they'll catch on who I'm talking to eventually. But please, be careful.

Rob took a little pause and said: "Okay, but you're telling me more when I get you, alright?"

Me: Yeah, sure. I love you.

Rob took a deep breath: Me too. (Hey, I'll take that no prob)

Me: And tell my parents that I love them too.

Rob: Okay.

Then I hung up and gave Kimmi her phone back. I rested my head against the headrest and closed my eyes silently wishing that they hadn't caught any of that.

Kimmi: Okay…what was that all about?

Me: It doesn't matter.

Kimmi: Well, like hell it doesn't. Who the fuck are you?

Me: Just shut the hell up and pretend nothing just happened.

We were silent for the last two minutes drive. Well, we did have Simple Plan to listen too. But I think I freaked Kimmi out. I have no problem with it, but she knows a little too much now.

I was just about to open the door when I sat back and looked at her: Listen, I don't want to be mean or anything. It's just…what I just said is extremely confidential and if you tell a soul, it could put your life in danger. So please, for your own sake, don't tell anyone. And no, I'm not telling you this to freak you out, but you just ended up hearing something that is potentially dangerous. Can I trust you?

Kimmi nodded: Wait…who are "they"?

Me: That's the one thing you don't wanna know.

Then I opened the door and walked inside my prison.

xoxoxo

So, I had a dream last night. One that I really never wanted to end, but of course the stupid alarm clock had to go off. In it, Rob was a knight it shining armor, literally. He was dressed to the nines in the metal wear, like in the movies about King Arthur and crap. So anyway, he came riding on his motorcycle and with one of those sticks that they use in jousting, rammed his way through the wall of FBI agents that were blocking me. The he picked me up and rode off with me into the sunset.

Sigh…

I hope Rob did what I asked him to do. If he didn't…I don't have any more ideas on who to get it through his head.

So, today, I have to go to school and pretend that nothing happened. Even though I know Kimmi will be looking at me weird whenever she sees me.

Sigh…

xoxoxo

So I made it through the day. I know, it surprised me too. So I was making _very_ small talk with Kimmi on the way to her car when the day was over. Then I heard it. The sound my ears had been trained to recognize. I stopped mid-sentence with Kimmi and looked around. Kimmi started asking me what was wrong, but I shushed her before walking to where I could hear the sound coming from.

Then it was here. The figure that could make me hot all over with all but a single look, the guy who had stolen my heart from my chest. He parked right near the curb and took his helmet off before scanning the crowd of students coming out of the building. I dropped my backpack and ran into his arms. He twirled me around before putting my back on my feet and giving me a long, luxurious kiss.

Rob: Come on, we have to get out of here.

Then all of a sudden, arms started pulling Rob away from me. Then I noticed that the arms were pulling both of us in different directions, and there were a multitude of arms. We yelled, screamed, kicked, punched, and anything else to get out of the hold, but neither of us could get away. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. Then I saw my last look at Rob before I was dragged into a nice little white van, while the same happened to him. Well, he was obviously put in a different van and everything.

Later,

Jamie Marsters (The one who almost got away)

* * *

**A.N.: Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I really like this chapter, so can you _please_ review for me?**


	5. Insert Life

A.N.: This chapter is dedicated to Allen Pitt for being the first to review last chapter. I would like to give special thanks to maliaphire, Querida1607, and sing-to-the-stars for reviewing to every chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns Jessica Mastriani and Rob Wilkins, unfortunately, but I own everyone else!**

**Summary: My whole world had changed. Everything I loved was taken away in the time span of about ten minutes. I'm writing the events that took place in my dairy, about the time I was placed in the Witness Protection Program.

* * *

**

Allen Pitt**: Thanks for the support…and for that idea: it's a good one, don't be surprised if I end up using it.**

NayClem**: Thanks so much!**

Querida1607**: Sorry!**

sing-to-the-stars**: Yes, the FBI people are evil and yes I did tear the perfect couple apart.**

Melissa Corbin**: Thanks for reviewing.**

The Setting Sun**: Wink back at you.**

jenna**: Thanks for the compliment and the rating. And I totally agree with you about diary entries, but I like doing things my own way. And I hope you keep enjoying this story.**

the only –LGS-**: Goober thanks!**

Loony Loony Loony Luna**: Please, keep reading.**

maliaphire**: Oh, you know, the FBI and their surveillance techniques. Conspiracies I say.**

dontcry4me**: Thanks for the compliment and about your deletion, I'm sorry, but I believe that as long as you don't give out any personal information in your reviews, you really won't be stalked online. And you reviewed anonymously and you've never said any kind of personal information. My advice: stop being so Goddamn paranoid, yes there are bad people, but most people who end up getting hurt put themselves in that position.**

**

* * *

**

**Witness Protection**

_**Insert Life**_

Dear Diary/ Journal Thing:

Do you know that movie with the two psychic kids, twins I think they were, and they found each other at an orphanage and ran away to escape the evil people chasing them? It was one of my favorite movies growing up. It was just so cute. They could communicate telepathically and they could move things through telekinesis. Then they found that one guy who could help them and he ended up sending them to another planet with other twins like them and the evil people couldn't hurt them anymore. I sort of feel like that. I mean, without the whole twin thing of course. I fit the bill. 1. I'm psychic (well, I'm a different kind of psychic from them, but I think we can call that a given) 2. I have evil people chasing me (they like to call themselves the FBI, HA, I laugh) 3. I have found the one guy would could help me (unfortunately, the FBI took him away when he was trying to save me). And _that_ is why I never believe that movies are real life children. The story fits, but the ending just never happens. Damn Hollywood getting peoples hopes up and then squashing all those hopes like little bugs under their enormously large corporate feet. (Breath)

_Anyway_, I haven't seen Rob since the FBI dragged him into that van. I don't know where they've taken him nor do I know if he's even okay. It's my fault really. I never should have gotten him involved with all this.

They took me back to my "house." Then they talked to me for hours. I'm serious. I arrived at the place a little after two. I looked at the clock every ten minutes until about nine. That's _seven_ hours of talking. They were telling me about how I am this important figure and they need me and I can't go doing stunts like that. We argued, blah, blah, blah. I ended up staring into space after a while. I thought about Rob…and that kiss. That kiss was the first one in a long time. I mean, I know we had gotten closer after what happened at Thanksgiving, but he was still reluctant to get into a relationship with me. So that kiss…God. He expressed everything that he had been feeling this past week in that kiss. His happiness that I was safe, his confusion about what had happened to me, his anger at the FBI, the worry he had felt when I was gone, the love he felt for me. It was all there.

Of course, I could see right through the FBI. They don't care about me or Rob. All they care about these stupid powers I have. Rob was interfering. The FBI wants to use me for their own little games and Rob interfered with that. So, he was taken away. Or he was "dealt with accordingly" whichever you prefer.

I actually tried to get them to tell me where he was, but they weren't deterred. By midnight I was starting to feel drained. The brother had already come and gone to bed. He couldn't help laughing at my predicament onto which I sucker punched the little brat. The parents had come home, eaten, and gone to bed. They saw that I was in trouble and _still_ left me with the FBI. Yeah, great parents they are. So, I stood up and went into "my room." Of course, I felt worse when I went in there. It was exactly like home, without being home. And for the first time in my life I threw myself on me bed and started sobbing into the pillow.

Hesitant voice: Jess?

I hiccup: What do you want?

I hear her footsteps coming closer and I turned my head away: Jess, I know we seem like we're only doing this to make you miserable, but there is a reason for all this.

Me: Listen, I told you I would help you find all of your stupid mass murderers, but did you really have to go and take me away from my home, my family, Rob! I'm sorry Jill, but as long as you do this to me, I won't help you.

Jill: W-What?

Me: You heard what I said. I want to go home. I want to be with my family and my boyfriend. I'm not doing anything, and that includes being "Lightning Girl" until you fix this.

Jill: There's nothing I can do Jess.

Me: And that's why I'm doing something. (Chuckle) I never was cooperative and if you expected that, well, you're in for a surprise. I'm sick of this shit. I'm only sixteen years old for God's sake.

Jill: (Sigh) Jess, you have to understand where we're coming from-

Me: NO I DON'T! YOU NEED TO UNDERSTAND WHERE I'M COMING FROM. I WANT TO GO HOME AND EITHER YOU DO THAT OR I'M NOT PLAYING YOUR GAME ANYMORE.

Then she left. I didn't move for a while. During the argument I had gotten off my bed with my tearstained face and stood right in front of her face. She looked down in my eyes and I stared into hers so she could see my pain. I think she's starting to understand though. Well, now I'm going to bed. I have to go to school again tomorrow.

xxx

After much debate, the FBI decided that I would continue my studies and the psuedo-life I've been living. But I now have a new friend to go along with it. Yes, that's right. He's my new FBI escort, a.k.a. Agent James O'Brien, or as I call him Jimmy. He's this 6'2" guy with a really deep voice but doesn't talk a lot. And he's been hired to follow me around 24/7 to make sure I stay out of trouble. I think he must have done something pretty bad to land himself this job, but he says he has no problem with it. Hmm, maybe the FBI isn't as great as it's cracked up to be.

At school, he-Jimmy I mean-followed me into my classrooms and stood at the door. I asked him once if it hurt his legs, you know standing up all the time, but he just grunted in response. The other students were shocked at first. And in each class they all made me explain _why_ I had an FBI escort. Then I had to go over the while Witness-Protection-thing-but-the-FBI-wants-to-use-me-as-their-own-personal-weapon-against-the-America's-most-wanted-list-but-I-didn't-want-to-do-it-and-the-FBI-is-taking-drastic-measures. I also told everyone to call me Jess seeing as how Jamie really didn't exist. Then this one kid, his name was Paul-I think, started ranting about government conspiracies. And of course everyone looked at me with sympathy. I have to say I hate that emotion, sympathy. Sympathy-the ability to share the feelings of another, especially in sorrow or trouble; compassion; commiseration. None of these people have been through what I have, so how would they understand enough to feel sorry for me. Stupid people. Stupid emotion.

So now my life is fulfilled. I'm finally in control of the government. And I don't think there's anything I can do about it.

Later,

Jamica Marstriani

Me: So, what's cooking in the pot?

Evil Witch: Oh, that my pretty is your _life_ boiling away to nothing.

Me: Great, just great.

Evil Witch: (Evil cackle)


End file.
